Vermelho
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: E um par de sapatos azuis. 30Cookies.


**Disclaimer: **Miguel © Abracadabra.

* * *

Era tudo vermelho – sempre era. Quando ele tomava o sangue, aquilo era tão vermelho! Ele fazia isso desde sempre, não era mesmo? Quando ele deixou de ser humano para ser vampiro? Ele não era vampiro desde antes mesmo saber o que era um vampiro? Era tudo tão vermelho!

E quando abria a porta daquela casa – da sua casa? Miguel não sabia se podia pensar assim, sua casa, a casa que pertencia a ele (porque não pertencia), mas talvez fosse a sua casa, a casa que ele habitava, a casa em que se escondia – era tudo vermelho, também. Nos seus olhos, era sempre vermelho.

Vermelho de que e por quê? Vermelho, mas as paredes eram verdes e o sofá era branco. Vermelho, quando ele se jogava no sofá, arrependido, desejando a luz do sol, desejando ser uma fagulha vermelha por um instante e depois ir para o lugar onde deveria ir – o Inferno vermelho. E aquele mar de cabelos vermelhos ia até ele com um pano branco e limpava o canto de sua boca, com uma expressão séria. Era tudo vermelho demais.

— Perdoe-me... — ele murmurava, sem forças (e forte demais, afinal, não havia se alimentado?) e ela só balançava a cabeça, limpado os lábios dele. Talvez os olhares de ambos fossem vermelhos, ele um vermelho predatório e ela com um vermelho raivoso. Era sempre assim, desde quando? Desde sempre, ele não era vampiro desde sempre? E por que parecia tão ruim, tão errado, tão vermelho ser vampiro com ela?

— Você parece abatido — ela fala e se senta ao lado dele, porque não pode fazer mais nada, porque ela sabe que ele é vermelho (vermelho desde sempre, vermelho desde sangue) e porque ela tem medo de deixá-lo agora, ou deixá-lo para sempre. Ambos olham para as paredes verdes, mas para ambos, parecem vermelhas.

Miguel assente, olhando para ela. Perdoe-me, ele quer repetir. Perdoe-me por ser tão vermelho e doer tanto nos teus olhos. Perdoe-me por ser tão sangue, tão maçã, tão rubi. Perdoe-me, mas nunca poderia ter sido diferente. Nunca. Nunca – ele nunca poderia não ser vampiro, ela nunca poderia ter dito que não o acolheria na casa. Era vermelho demais, era destino demais.

Respirações profundas (as dela eram reais, mas Miguel não precisava respirar – Miguel só precisava de vermelho), e Miguel sentiu uma mão quente sobre a sua. A mão dele era gelada demais (não podia ser vermelha, vermelho era quente), mas a mão dela era tão rubra que doía aquela sensação (sempre doía). Ela apertou a mão dele, mais uma vez, e apoiou os pés na mesa de centro. Miguel sorriu – ou achou que sorriu.

— Belos sapatos — murmurou. Ela sorriu também, porque aqueles sapatos não eram vermelhos e ambos percebiam isso. Eram azul-claros, como nada naquela sala era. Naquele ambiente, naquele momento, tudo era vermelho.

— São all-stars — ela respondeu. — Foram feitos para serem bonitos.

Aqueles sapatos azuis foram feitos para serem bonitos, mas ele era vampiro e ele foi feito para ser vermelho e mortal. Era da natureza dele e dos seus outros seis irmãos (um deles, ele sabia, era seu irmão de verdade – mas eles sete não eram irmãos desde sempre?) – aliás, por onde andariam seus irmãos? Miguel, Gentil, conseguira um lugar para habitar. Porque eles dois eram vermelhos e vermelho com vermelho sempre ficava bonito e era sempre inevitável.

— Miguel... — ela murmurou mais uma vez e a voz dela era vermelha (a voz dela sempre era vermelha, mas daquela vez parecia ainda mais). Ele a olhou e agora parecia que ambos tinham olhos de vampiros, olhos vermelhos e predatórios. Ela estendeu o braço, o pulso virado para cima (e a pele dela era branca demais, com veias azuis demais e logo, logo, ficaria tudo vermelho demais). Ele entendeu, mas ele não queria entender, porque não poderia fazer aquilo. Mas tinha, pois devia sua vida-morte a ela. Não fora ela que o acolhera, protegendo-o do sol? Não era ela que deixava ele sair todas as noites para matar seres humanos? Ela fazia o que podia por ele, tudo que estava ao seu alcance. Ele não deveria retribuir o favor?

Mas por quê? Em meio a todo aquele vermelho da vida de ambos (ele já tinha a consciência de que seria sempre vermelho), ela tinha sapatos azuis. Por que ela tinha que desistir de tudo? Miguel não queria que ela desistisse, nunca, nunca, nunca, mas era o que ela queria, não era? Mas, ao menos para expulsar aquele vermelho que sempre estava nos seus olhos, ele tentou.

— Por que tu queres fazer isso, menina? Tu ainda tens tanto para viver...

— Você é mesmo gentil — ela sorriu. — Mas eu não quero. Eu quero desistir. Porque eu não consigo mais. E você me deve essa, Miguel. Pode até ficar com a minha casa...

Ele assentiu e pegou o braço dela, aproximando os lábios fechados. Abriu-os bem devagar e sentiu que um arrepio havia percorrido o braço dela. Quase sorriu (teria sorrido, se aquele momento não fosse tão inumanamente vermelho). Começou a morder, e primeiro, ela não se mexeu, mas quando ele mordeu _de verdade_, pode senti-la se contorcer. Ele quis parar, mas o sangue dela era tão vermelho – e não o vermelho de sempre, era vermelho demais – e saboroso que Miguel não parou. Lembrou-se de que ela havia dito que não gostava de pulsos, as veias lhe davam agonia, e perguntou-se a razão de ela ter lhe ofertado o braço e não o pescoço. Talvez um ato de coragem antes do fim.

Mas de que adiantava a coragem quando tudo era vermelho? O vermelho voltou a ficar intenso quando ele tirou todo o sangue dela, até que não restasse uma única gota. E o corpo dela, pálido, parecia vermelho e as paredes também e Miguel percebeu que não era o vermelho de sempre, o vermelho que ele, vampiro, estava acostumado. Era vermelho demais, triste demais, solitário demais. Miguel levantou-se do sofá branco e pegou o lenço que ela usara mais cedo, limpando o vermelho dos lábios. Olhou o corpo vermelho e morto e sentiu mais arrependimento do que jamais sentira – mas uma morte vermelha era tudo que ela sempre quis, não era?

Saiu da casa – ainda faltava muito tempo para a vermelhidão do sol se apossar do negrume da noite (mas aquela noite parecia-lhe, como sempre, tão vermelha!) e, da porta, olhou uma última vez para trás. Era tudo vermelho, como uma visão do Inferno.

Mas os sapatos dela ainda eram azuis e ele sorriu, calmo, porque talvez sempre houvesse um céu esperando por alguém.

* * *

**N/A: **Escrevi esse negócio de madrugada. Perdão aí por qualquer coisa – agora de manhã, eu fui reler e ficou muito... sem sentido. Mas eu até que gostei. Talvez a madrugada seja meu momento-Miguel. (q)

**30Cookies  
Set Outono  
Tema 25. Sempre**


End file.
